characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
MonsterVerse
The MonsterVerse, popularly referred to as the Godzilla-Kong Cinematic Universe (MV), is an American media franchise and shared fictional universe that is centered on a series of monster films featuring Godzilla and King Kong, distributed by Warner Bros. and produced by Legendary Entertainment in partnership with Toho (for the Godzilla films). The first installment was Godzilla (2014), a reboot of the Godzilla franchise, which was followed by Kong: Skull Island (2017), a reboot of the King Kong franchise, and Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019). The next film to be released will be Godzilla vs. Kong (2020). Series Dictionary * 'Titans: '''Ancient gigantic creatures studied by the scientific organization known as Monarch. While Monarch initially designates any such creatures it studies as Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms, once they are formally identified they are then classified as Titans and given a scientific name under the genus Titanus. Profiles Humans * Ford Brody * Hank Marlow * James Conrad Titans Godzilla series * Godzilla * Mothra * Dagon * M.U.T.O. Prime * Female M.U.T.O. * Male M.U.T.O. * Shinomura * King Ghidorah * Rodan * Methuselah * Behemoth * Scylla Kong series * King Kong * Kong's Mother * Kong's Father * Skullcrawlers ** Skull Devil * Sker Buffalo * Mire Squid * Leafwing * Psychovulture * Mother Longlegs * Death Jackal * Swamp Locust * Spore Mantis * Vinestrangler * Prehistoric Deer * Magma Turtle * Sirenjaw * Giant Snake * Carnivorous Plant Fun Facts * All of the films in Legendary's MonsterVerse are set to be distributed by Warner Bros. (except in Japan, where Toho will distribute the Godzilla films), despite Legendary's current distribution partner being Universal Pictures. This is because Toho's deal with Legendary to grant them the Godzilla license was made exclusively with it and Warner Bros. * The MonsterVerse is the first series in which Godzilla does not deliberately cause destruction in the first film. While Godzilla was portrayed as the more heroic monster in the first film of the Millennium series, ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium, he still caused destruction and attacked humans, while the Godzilla in Legendary Pictures' Godzilla never intentionally causes destruction or threatens human characters, and all death and destruction he produces is simply a byproduct of his size. * The MonsterVerse will feature the first meeting between Godzilla and King Kong since the Showa series. * Nine actors in the principal casts of the MonsterVerse films have appeared in films from the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Elizabeth Olsen, Tom Hiddleston, Samuel L. Jackson, Corey Hawkins, Brie Larson, John C. Reilly, Rebecca Hall and Danai Gurira. Jessica Henwick also has appeared in the MCU television shows Iron Fist and The Defenders, while Bradley Whitford appeared in the short film Agent Carter. Some motion capture actors such as TJ Storm and Terry Notary have also appeared in films from both franchises. * Although Pacific Rim and Pacific Rim Uprising are also kaiju films produced by Legendary Pictures, they are not part of the MonsterVerse, as they do not share continuity with any of its films, while Uprising was theatrically distributed by Universal rather than Warner Bros. * So far, each film in the MonsterVerse has or will have a different director. Category:MonsterVerse Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:2010s Category:Series from America Category:Movie Series Category:Series